1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new fluorine-containing epoxides and the process of making them by the rearrangement of fluorine-containing dioxoles.
2. Background
The rearrangement of dioxolanes to epoxides containing functional groups has heretofore not been disclosed in the art. Such epoxides are useful for esterifying polyvinyl alcohol to make polymers having pendant fluorinated epoxy groups for use as membranes.
Resnick in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,845 (commonly assigned) discloses ##STR1## and a process for dehalogenating it to the perfluorodioxole using Zn.
Squire in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,786 (commonly assigned) discloses halogenated dioxolanes and dioxoles, none of which contains bromine.